


Birthday Sex

by winnterboobear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Iwa-chan gave Oikawa the best gift ever, M/M, Oikawa's birthday, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, they're very gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnterboobear/pseuds/winnterboobear
Summary: Iwaizumi didn't know what to give Oikawa for his birthday, so he told his boyfriend he could do whatever he wanted with him. Anything.Maybe Iwaizumi was going to regret it.Maybe not.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know I'm late for Oikawa's birthday. I wrote this like a month ago but I was too lazy to translate from my native language, and my friend was fixing my shitty english
> 
> So... enjoy 😘

* * *

_"So... I can do whatever I want with you, Iwa-chan?"_

_Hajime rolled his eyes, annoyed._

_"I already said yes."_

_"Anything?"_

_Iwaizumi noticed his boyfriend's tone and finally looked up from his college textbooks to face Oikawa, who was sitting across the table from him in the library._

_Iwaizumi swallowed when he saw the smirk and the sparkle in the other's half-closed eyes._

_"Y-yeah..."_

… 

Oikawa closed the cuffs on his boyfriend's wrists that were attached to the headboard and listened with satisfaction to the metallic click, followed by Hajime's annoyed sigh. 

"How long are you going to pretend you’re not enjoying this, Iwa-chan?" 

"Shut up..." he heard the other's growl and his smile widened further. 

He leaned back a little, sitting on Hajime's hip and watched him for a few moments. 

Both were only on their boxers. Tooru looked at his boyfriend's arms, tensioned back, and stuck to the headboard. From that angle they looked even more muscular and he bit his lip, controlling himself not to give in to the temptation and release him, to let Iwaizumi grab him with those huge arms.

Hajime's expression was slightly bored, but the rise-and-fall of his chest was a little quicker than usual, and Oikawa knew it was only a matter of time before that mask wore off completely.

Oikawa ran his fingertips over the brunet's chest, feeling hard and well defined muscles under smooth skin. He purposely avoided his nipples and saw the other grit his teeth. Hajime's skin prickled where he traced his fingers and Oikawa smiled more. 

Oikawa leaned on his chest and slowly rubbed his ass over Iwaizumi's still covered dick. The brunet hissed through his teeth and uselessly pulled on the handcuffs. 

"Oikawa..." Hajime grunted. He tried to put on his best scary look, but Tooru just smiled more and rubbed at him again. 

The setter placed his index finger on his boyfriend's bottom lip. 

"You are my gift today, Iwa-chan, and I will do whatever I want with you." 

Iwaizumi tried to contain the shiver that ran down his body, but it did not go unnoticed by Oikawa's sharp eyes. 

"Next year you’re not getting anything." Oikawa laughed and leaned over to leave a peck on Iwaizumi's lips. 

Oikawa kept his mouth over the brunet's for a few moments before running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip, and Iwaizumi obediently opened his mouth to Tooru. Oikawa ran his hands over his boyfriend's body again and this time stopped at his nipples. He stroked them with the tips of his thumbs and felt the other sigh into his mouth. The setter pinched them between his fingers and Hajime arched his back, making his erections brush against each other. 

"Oikawa..." the brunet moaned when his boyfriend's mouth went down to his neck and started to leave bites in several points of sensitive skin. 

Oikawa was still grinding against him at the same painfully slow pace and Iwaizumi pulled his arms out again, trying to get rid of that damn handcuffs. He knew that the other was doing it on purpose to torture him. Hajime wanted to hold on to his waist and push him down harder.

"Oikawa..." he groaned again, hating the desperate tone in his voice. 

Tooru raised his head slightly and Hajime felt anger bubbling up inside him at the false look of curiosity on his boyfriend's face. 

"Hm? Anything wrong, Iwa-chan?" 

"Just fucking _do_ something!" 

"But... It’s _my_ birthday." Oikawa smiled sweetly and Iwaizumi hissed again "You said I can do whatever I want with you." 

Iwaizumi sank his head into the pillow and closed his eyes tightly. Several curses crossed his mind, but Oikawa was right. He had given his boyfriend complete freedom to perform whatever weird fetish he had on that fucked up head. And now he had those damn handcuffs preventing him from touching that stupidly perfect body. 

Oikawa licked one of Hajime's nipples and smiled as another moan came out from him. The setter loved the fact that his boyfriend was extremely sensitive in that area and always played there as much as he could. Oikawa bit and sucked on one of Iwaizumi's nipples and felt his boyfriend's body squirm under his and heard the handcuffs squeak against the headboard. 

Usually, Hajime couldn't resist the pout + puppy eyes combo Oikawa had perfected to get what he wanted out of his boyfriend, but he knew the handcuffs were going to be a little more difficult for him to agree. So, after Iwaizumi told him what his birthday gift was going to be, Oikawa seized the opportunity and bought a pair right away.

Oikawa admired for a moment the marks he had already left on the other's skin and was delighted by the blush on his face. He was panting loudly now, and his eyelids were drooping slightly. Usually, by this time, Hajime already should have his eyes cloudy with pleasure. But right now, Hajime's eyes were sharp and glued to his boyfriend, watching his every move. 

Oikawa got out of bed and slowly started to get his underwear down. He smiled when he saw Hajime lick his lips and swallow when he saw him now completely naked. He removed his boyfriend's underwear as well and the brunet sighed with relief as he got rid of the tight fabric. 

Tooru straddled him again, but this time with his back to Iwaizumi. The setter gave a provocative look over his shoulder. 

"You can't touch me, Hajime." 

"And how the fuck was I supposed to do that?" The brunet spoke angrily, pulling the handcuffs to prove his point. 

"I meant... with your _mouth_." Tooru smiled and winked at him before turning forward again. 

"Fuck..." Iwaizumi whispered, breathless, as Oikawa got on his knees, ass up and only a few inches away from Hajime's face.

He held the base of Hajime's cock with one hand and started lazily licking at the head. He felt Iwaizumi squirm beneath him and circled his tongue at that sensitive spot a few more times, spreading the pre-cum before covering just the head with his lips and sucking. 

Iwaizumi moaned loudly, trying to move his hips upwards, seeking more contact, but Oikawa was deliberately weighing him down. He kept the slow pace a little longer, alternating between sucking the head of his boyfriend's dick and making circular movements with his tongue while stroking the length with his hand. 

Oikawa wraps his lips around his boyfriend's shaft and shudders at the other's low moan as the head slid down his throat. He felt Hajime’s breath hot and fast against his ass and needed a lot of self control not to push back against his face.

Oikawa started bobbing his head up and down, at a pace that was painfully slow for the brunet, moistening his cock with saliva and cum. He curled his tongue at every inch of Iwaizumi's length he put in his mouth. His own dick brushed the other's chest, smearing it with his pre-cum. 

Tooru pulled off with a deliciously wet sound and spat spit and cum that he had gathered in his mouth. He stood up a little, placing one hand on the brunet's hip and masturbating him with the other again. He turned his face to look at Hajime over his shoulder and bit his lip when he saw his gaze. He could say with all certainty that Iwaizumi was pissed that he had his hands stuck and couldn't touch him. 

Despite the moans and fast breathing, Iwaizumi had the furious look of a caged animal. And Oikawa was looking forward to releasing him. 

Oikawa stops his motions and changes his position again. He sits on Hajime's chest and holds his black, unruly hair by the nape of his neck to keep his head still.

"C'mon, Iwa-chan. Be a good boy and take everything I give you." 

Oikawa interrupted whatever curse the other was saying by putting his dick into his mouth. With the other hand he leaned on the headboard and started to move his hips, fucking his boyfriend's mouth. And Iwaizumi really was a good boy and gladly took everything that Tooru gave him. 

Oikawa threw his head back and groaned loudly as he felt brunet's throat tighten over the head of his dick. Tooru pushed deep into his throat, loving the choking sounds he made. Hajime's mouth was so hot and wet and his tongue pressed the most sensitive spots while his cheeks sucked at the right times. Iwaizumi's mouth was perfect. 

Tooru pulled off when he felt he was dangerously close to coming and let go of Hajime's hair. Iwaizumi wiped his mouth on his shoulder and watched as Tooru stood up again. He saw his boyfriend rummage in the drawers on the nightstand and knew he was looking for the lube. 

Iwaizumi’s mouth went dry when Oikawa sat on his thighs with his back to him again. 

"Tooru... let me do that..." he heard his boyfriend giggle as he smeared his fingers with the sticky liquid. 

Oikawa raised his ass again, this time further from Iwaizumi's face. Hajime saw him separate his buttocks with one hand, exposing the his pink hole to him. The brunet grunted in anger and frustration and pulled on the handcuffs again, barely registering the burning in his wrists. 

Hajime breathed harder and faster when she saw his boyfriend groping his own entrance. Oikawa began to penetrate a finger and Iwaizumi saw his hole slowly open to accommodate the digit. 

"Shit... Tooru... let me do it..." if the other heard his request he gave no sign and started to move his finger in and out. 

Iwaizumi grunted again, but couldn't take his eyes off where Oikawa's finger disappeared. He heard his boyfriend's low moans and his cock throbbed painfully. Hajime knew better than anyone how tight and hot that ass was. 

Oikawa started to force a second digit and Hajime licked his lips, salivating at the sight. The setter used the hand that was spreading his buttocks to rest on one of his boyfriend's thick thighs when he started to move his hips on his own fingers. 

The brunet felt Oikawa's dick rubbing against his groin, right next to his and gritted his teeth, trying to move to get more friction, but Oikawa kept him in place. He saw Tooru arch his back and moan louder and knew he had found his prostate. 

"Tooru, for god's sake..." Hajime didn't care if Oikawa could hear the desperation in his voice anymore, he just wanted to have that tight hole around his dick. 

He watched as other withdrew his fingers out and settled himself on the brunet's hip, turning to facing him again. Oikawa picked up the lube again and Hajime winced when he ran the cold liquid over his penis. 

Oikawa had seriously considered switching that night. Iwaizumi wouldn't deny him that. They had switched several times, in fact, and it had been really good too. But Oikawa would much rather have that thick cock tucked into his ass. Hajime's penis filled him perfectly and pressed him everywhere at the same time. And seeing his boyfriend helpless and completely submissive to his wishes was already more than he could ask for that night. 

Tooru leaned on Hajime's chest with one hand and with the other aligned his dick with his entrance. He felt the head push through his rim and used both hands to support himself. Oikawa began to sunk slowly, every inch that widened him produced a burning sensation and he bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. He stopped sometimes to breathe and get used to what was already in. 

Iwaizumi grabbed the headboard until his knuckles were white. It took him a lot of self-control to not thrust his entire cock inside his boyfriend at once. The bastard looked even tighter that night. 

The brunet saw his boyfriend's face growing flushed and he was biting his lip so much that it looked like was going to start bleeding at any moment. His eyes were tightly closed and some tears were streaming down his cheeks. Hajime wanted to hug him, kiss his face and caress his shoulders. Anything that would help Tooru with the pain and discomfort of the beginning. 

"Tooru... you're doing so well, baby. You're amazing." Oikawa released his injured lip and Hajime felt his arms relax a little on his chest. "Just a bit more." 

Oikawa let out a strangled groan when he finally bottomed out. He tried to control his breathing while waiting for burning to subside. 

"Damn, Tooru... you're still _so tight_ even after all the times I’ve fucked you. 

Oikawa opened his moist eyes and found Iwaizumi's green ones staring at him. He moved his hips back and forth slowly. The brunet groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, gripping the headboard tighter. 

Oikawa put his weight on his arms and lifted his body until only the head was in and went down again. This time his moan joined with his boyfriend's and he dug his nails into his chest. 

"Hajime..." the setter gasped and moved again "So deep..." he whimpered. 

"C'mon, baby. Let me help you." 

Oikawa ignored him and continued to sunk on his cock, increasing the speed little by little and seeking for his own pleasure. 

Iwaizumi dug his heels into the mattress and thrusted up as best as the handcuffs allowed. Tooru moaned louder and Hajime kept his clumsy strokes, trying to keep up with his pace. 

"Shit... fuck... Oikawa..." Hajime hissed every time his soft walls squeezed around him. 

The sound of Oikawa's ass hitting his hip was accompanied by both loud and uncontrolled moans and Iwaizumi almost laughed as he thought about the noise complaints they had received from the building's neighbors already and how they'd probably receive new ones after today.

He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes and opened them wide when he felt his wrists being released. 

Oikawa barely held a cry of surprise when he was suddenly turned over and his back was pressed against the mattress. Hajime hovered over him with a wild look and he shuddered with anticipation. The brunet took him by the back of his knees and pushed them towards his chest, almost folding him in half. 

Iwaizumi started to thrust fast and hard, and it was Tooru's turn to grab the headboard. 

"Hajime... Iwa-chan... '' the setter whimpered, his throat already hoarse "More..." 

"Yeah? More?" 

Hajime grunted and released one of Oikawa's knee and started to stroke his cock at the same pace he fucked him. Oikawa turned into a mess of moans and sobs and tried to move to meet Hajime's hand and hip, looking for more friction. 

"Cum for me, baby". the brunet encouraged him with a hoarse but loving voice. 

It was enough for Oikawa to come hard in his boyfriend's hand. He almost screamed and his hands went to his Iwaizumi's biceps, squeezing him and his toes curled as he reached his climax. Iwaizumi continued to rub his cock until Oikawa slapped his hand away. 

Iwaizumi didn't last much longer and two or three strokes later he came deep inside his boyfriend. He was kneeling between Oikawa's legs, caressing his sweaty skin and reveling in each shiver of his body still sensitive due to orgasm. 

"You were perfect, baby." the brunet leaned over him "Happy birthday, Tooru." he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. 

Oikawa purred happily and wrapped his legs and arms around Hajime, pulling their bodies together. 

"Are you going to let me handcuff you again?" Iwaizumi smiled and relaxed over him. 

"If you ask very nicely, maybe..." Oikawa giggled and rubbed his nose on Hajime's sweaty neck. 

Iwaizumi pulled back a little to kiss him. It was clumsy due to exhaustion and Tooru clung to him tighter, seeking as much contact as possible. 

"Let me get up to clean you." Hajime murmured. 

"Hmm..." Oikawa grunted and Hajime felt his grip around him release a little and knew that he had already fallen asleep. 

Iwaizumi caressed his cheek and combed his sweaty hair off his face. Oikawa's cheeks were still flushed and his lips swollen. He looked at peace and satiated and Hajime couldn’t be prouder of himself.

He straightened up on the bed and pulled Oikawa along, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. He buried his face in his boyfriend's sweaty neck, smiling and sighing contentedly. 

Hajime was uncertain about the handcuffs at first, and almost regretted his "gift" to Oikawa. But now, with his boyfriend snoring softly against his chest as he run a hand over his back and felt the soft skin under his fingertips, listening to the beat of his heart...

Well, he didn’t regret it anymore, and maybe... just _maybe_ he would agree with that idea more often.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy I wish I had an Iwa-chan to give me a gift like that too.....  
> Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH to my friend @isabelapfvr who helped me and fixed all my errors, she truly did miracle hahahahha
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome ❤


End file.
